


Are you afraid of the dark?

by Trashland (Destieltrashland)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Blow Jobs, College Student Sam, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Human Gabriel, M/M, Nurse Gabriel, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destieltrashland/pseuds/Trashland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was panting, seemingly out of breath. He took one look at Gabe - who probably looked terrified standing there with his keys in his fist, eyes wide, mouth half open- and put his hands up in a placating gesture. “I’m sorry man. Did I scare you? Oh dude, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to,” he gasped out, still catching his breath as he came to a complete stop across from Gabe. “Shit. Ugh this is embarrassing. Are you ok?” </p><p>--<br/>Gabe's new neighbor Sam scares the hell out of him and then proceeds to make it up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you afraid of the dark?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a [text post](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/e8/59/08/e859082b3f47447e68993f39991383fd.jpg) I saw on Pinterest. Unbeta'd. 
> 
> Special thanks to my muse and the person who keeps me sane - [Moontourist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/moontourist)
> 
> On Tumblr at [Destiel Trashland](http://destieltrashland.tumblr.com/)

All Gabriel wanted was a shower; a shower and some food. He wondered if the Chinese leftovers in his fridge were still good.  His stomach growled at the thought of the wontons and dumplings in tiny white boxes. He debated whether or not he could take a sick day tomorrow if he ate them anyway, consequences be damned.

Walking up to his building he noticed that the streetlight out front was off. He rolled his eyes as he passed through the shadows. The stupid light was off more often than it was on and no matter how many times he reported it, it didn’t seem to get fixed.

That’s when he heard it.  Footsteps. Fast and getting louder. He scanned the area, his heart beginning to race, and saw a figure running in his direction. The guy was big, tall and broad in the shoulders. Gabe felt his heart stutter. He turned and moved towards his apartment door at a brisk pace. He pulled his keys out of his pocket, looking back. The guy was crossing the street now, almost to the dark spot on the sidewalk that he had just passed through. He turned back to the door, fumbling with the key. He heard the footsteps hit the sidewalk.

Fear rooted him to the spot and he turned his head in slow motion. He laced his fingers through his keys, one sticking out between each knuckle. A female coworker had showed him that once, saying she learned it in a self-defense class. Idly he wondered if he should start going to the gym again. Then he wondered if he had ever actually canceled his gym membership last time.

The guy burst out of the shadows and into the dimly lit breezeway.

“Oh shit!” he said, slowing down. He was panting, seemingly out of breath. He took one look at Gabe - who probably looked terrified standing there with his keys in his fist, eyes wide, mouth half open- and put his hands up in a placating gesture. “I’m sorry man. Did I scare you? Oh dude, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to,” he gasped out, still catching his breath as he came to a complete stop across from Gabe. “Shit. Ugh this is embarrassing. Are you ok?” he said.

Gabe let out the breath he had been holding. “Yeah.” Gabe managed to say, in a perfectly normal tone of voice - not a squeak at all. “Yeah, you just startled me. I didn’t expect a moose stampede outside my apartment at midnight.”

The guy brushed his hair out of his eyes, watching Gabe for a moment, and then his face broke out in a grin. The guy laughed, his shoulders shaking, dimples showing on his cheeks.

The dimples were cute. Actually, now that he had a moment to look, Gabriel noticed that the guy himself was cute. He was young, probably a college student, with bright hazel eyes, a fantastic smile, medium length brown hair that was begging to have fingers run through it, and from what Gabe could see under his tight fitting t-shirt – a very nice body too.

“Ok. Ok. I deserve that.” The guy said. He stuck out his hand, “I’m Sam by the way, Sam Winchester. I just moved in upstairs, apartment 210.”

“Gabriel Novak” he responded. He released his death grip on his keys and shook the proffered hand, appreciating the strength in the handshake and the slight roughness of his palm. “I live right here.” He said, gesturing to the door next to him.

They stood in an awkward silence for a beat.

“So, uh, what were you running from anyway? Anything I need to be aware of?” Gabe said. He wasn’t sure why he was asking exactly. He knew the neighborhood was safe, broken streetlight and all, and he wasn’t actually concerned about the situation. Maybe he was just curious.

The guy ran a hand through his hair again, pushing his bangs behind his ear. “It’s embarrassing.” He said, a low chuckle coming from his throat. “I was walking home and I heard a noise. It’s dark, I’m new around here, and I guess I just got spooked.” He looked away from Gabriel, towards his shoes, a faint blush highlighting his cheeks. “Anyway, I run sometimes and I’m pretty fast, so I thought it would be better if I just ran home. I didn’t really think I’d see anyone else out here.”

Gabe nodded, trying to suppress a smile. “You were afraid of the dark?”

Sam looked at him again, rolling his eyes when he saw the half smirk on Gabe’s face. “Shut up. It happens ok?” he said, but there was no malice in it.

Gabe laughed. He liked this kid. He was good looking and he could take a joke.

They stood in silence again, slightly less awkward this time though.

“So this might be weird and you can always say no, of course, but would you like to come up and have a drink or something? Call it payment for scaring the hell out of you.” Sam said, shifting foot to foot.

“Hmm,” Gabe said, enjoying the blush that had covered the kids face again. He looked down at his scrubs and remembered how gross he felt.  “Yeah sure. Let me jump in the shower and change. Say, twenty minutes?”

Sam looked up, a large smile on his face. “Yeah sure, twenty minutes is great.”

He turned to head up the stairs, Gabe watching him as he left. He had a nice ass too, Gabe thought. He unlocked his door and went inside.

_______

After a quick shower and a carton of questionable dumplings, Gabe got dressed. He pulled on his favorite pair of jeans, they hung low on his hips and were a little too long on him – a remnant of an ex-boyfriend- and a plain black t-shirt. Grabbing a six pack out of the fridge and at the last minute, a bag of m&m’s off the counter, he headed out.

He knocked quietly on Sam’s door, not wanting to disturb his neighbors this late at night. He heard shuffling inside, a curse, and then the door swung open.

“Hey man, come in.” He said, gesturing into the apartment. He looked a little nervous, glancing around the room as he said, “I told you I just moved in, right?”

Gabe nodded. The room was clean, if a little bare. A futon with a green plaid cover sat in the middle of the room facing a large trunk with a tv on top of it. A small bookshelf was pushed against one wall, the shelves sagging with the weight of the books on it. There were no decorations on the walls save for a set of sheer curtains over the window and a mirror in a heavy wooden frame by the door. A floor lamp with an orange shade gave the room a warm glow.

“Here, Sam-moose” he said, holding out the six pack.

“I thought I invited you for a drink. You didn’t have to bring anything.” Sam said that blush creeping up his cheeks again.

“Eh, call it a housewarming gift.” He said, munching on a handful of chocolate candies and glancing around, “though by the looks of this place kiddo, I think maybe I should have brought you a rug instead. Or a plant.”

Sam chuckled. “Yeah, yeah. Give me a break, I just moved out of an apartment I was sharing with my brother, so I don’t have much stuff yet.”

He moved into the kitchen, a tiny hallway of a room with a pass through to the living room. Sam opened the fridge and called out, “I’ve got Sierra Nevada IPA, whiskey, vodka, and what you brought. What would you like?”

“Sierra Nevada would be great.” Gabe answered. So the kid also had decent taste in beer, Gabe thought feeling the beginning of a crush coming on. Heaven help him if the kid turned out to be gay.  He told himself to knock it off. He was a thirty year old man and thirty year old men didn’t have crushes on their cute neighbors.

Sam came out carrying two beers. He handed one to Gabe, who was still standing in the entryway, and took a seat on the futon. Gabe followed, and seeing as there was nowhere else to sit, settled into the space next to Sam. The futon, being a futon, dipped in the middle and Gabe’s side pressed up against Sam’s. He tried to move away but found that it didn’t matter. Sam just shrugged, smiling around the mouth of his bottle.

“So are you a student?” Gabe asked, trying to ignore the warmth of Sam’s shoulder where it touched his.

“Yeah. I’m pre-law. I got a late start though, so this is only my second year.”

Gabe nodded, taking a sip of his beer. “So you want to be a lawyer?”

“Yeah. I mean, I know it’s cliché and all but I have always wanted to help people. And my brother always said I was good at arguing with him, so I thought, why not be a lawyer.” Sam looked down at his hands as he said this, picking at the label on his bottle.

“That’s really cool Sam. Good for you. I’m impressed.” He said.

 “I haven’t done anything yet. Wait until I finish and then you can be impressed.”  Sam shrugged. “What about you? I saw the scrubs. Are you a doctor or something?”

“I’m a nurse actually. I work at the hospital downtown.” Gabe said. He braced himself for the inevitable male-nurse joke but it never came. Sam just smiled.

“That’s awesome, Gabe. Talk about helping people, I’m over here dreaming about it and you are actually doing it.”

Gabe laughed at that and took another drink of his beer.

“Yeah well. I kind of just fell into it but then I decided I liked it so I stayed. I got my bachelors in nursing about two years ago.”

There was another silence as they both took long pulls on their beers. After a moment Sam stood up.

“What music do you like?” he said as he approached the bookshelf and plugged his phone into a small set of speakers. His back was to Gabe, who took the opportunity to scoot farther from the middle of the futon.

“I listen to a little of everything. Rock, pop, indie stuff. Lately I have been listening to this nineties alt rock station on Pandora. It’s pretty great. Reminds me of the better parts of high school.” He replied, instantly regretting it, “And now I realize how much that statement dates me.” He said with a small laugh. He took another swig of his beer, swirling the last of the contents in the bottle before finishing it off.

Sam chuckled again. “Nineties alt rock I can do and it’s fine man, don’t worry about it.” He said as the sounds of the Toadies started playing through the little speakers. He turned to face Gabe again. “You’re pretty cute, even if you are an old guy,” he said, with a small laugh. A soft smile crossed his face and he looked away for a moment.

Gabe could feel his own face flush. Damn, the kid might be on his team after all. That non-existent crush was steadily becoming a reality.

Sam came towards him then, picking up their empty bottles and heading back into the kitchen.

“Another?” he said.

“Sure.”

He came back with their drinks and took his place on the futon. Gabe promptly slid into the middle again.

“Not to be a dick or anything, but this futon sucks.” He said, nudging Sam’s shoulder with his own. Sam laughed, nodding.

“Yeah my ex used to complain about it all the time too. It kind of sucks you in and makes everyone get acquainted.” He glanced over at Gabriel before taking a drink. Gabe watched the long line of his throat as he swallowed.

“Yeah most girls hate futons, or so I hear anyway.” Gabe said, trying to sound nonchalant.

“Well, my ex was a guy but yeah all of my friends, male and female alike, hate this thing. I kind of like it though and I’ve had it a long time.” He ran his hand along the cushion next to him, “Maybe I’m just sentimental.”

They sat in silence again for a moment. Gabe could feel Sam’s thigh touching his, warmth radiating through the denim of both of their jeans. Sam was looking down at his bottle again, spinning it slowly in his hands. His hair swished forward, obscuring his face. Gabe had the strong desire to push it back behind his ear.

 “So you got rid of the boyfriend but kept the futon. I can respect that.” He said softly. “I have a pair of lounge pants; ugliest things you’ve ever seen but so comfortable. Every guy I’ve ever dated has tried to get rid of them but they are still here and none of the guys are.” He let out a slight chuckle, “Nothing wrong with liking what you like.”

Sam looked over at him, his hazel eyes searching Gabe’s face. Gabe let the corners of his mouth quirk up. He wasn’t sure what Sam was thinking and couldn’t tell by his expression. His bangs were still in his face though and Gabe couldn’t help himself this time. He reached up, pausing for a split second before making contact, and pushed them behind Sam’s ear. He let his thumb brush down his jaw when he pulled away.

Sam’s eyes closed as Gabe’s thumb traced his jaw but opened again when the touch ended.

He took a determined swig of his beer and Gabe thought maybe he had gone too far, read the signals wrong. He was about to apologize when Sam set his bottle down and took Gabe’s to do the same. Sam’s eyes were on him the whole time, looking for rejection but Gabe didn’t shy away. Then Sam’s lips were on his and his hands were cupping Gabe’s cheeks. Gabe groaned into the kiss, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Sam’s hair. It was just as soft as it looked and Sam moaned when Gabe’s fingers tightened in it. He crushed their mouths together, Sam’s tongue darting out, pleading for entrance and Gabe let him in. He could taste the hoppy beer on Sam’s tongue as it delved into his mouth, sliding against his own and licking across his palate.

His hands caressed Gabe’s shoulders, smoothing over his biceps, trailing down to play across his ribs. They slipped down to his waist, rucking up his t-shirt, pulling it up and over his head. Gabe could feel those rough palms on his skin, his large hands wrapping around his waist, gripping, pulling him closer.  Their chests bumped together, the soft cotton of Sam’s shirt against Gabe’s overheated skin.  He groaned and finally let go of Sam’s hair, reaching for his shirt. He wanted to feel Sam against him, wanted it more than anything else in that moment. The shirt came off, Sam’s hands gripped him tight again, and there it was – skin on skin. He ran his fingers down Sam’s stomach, tracing the muscles there. The guy’s body was just as fantastic as it looked through his shirt.

He groaned again as Sam’s mouth began to work its way down his neck and throat. Searing hot kisses, swipes of his tongue, and the occasional scrape of teeth making his body sing. His kisses continued down Gabe’s chest, stopping at each nipple to nip and suck, causing Gabe to gasp as the sensation went straight to his cock. He clutched at Sam’s back, feeling the shift of his muscles as he slid gracefully, especially for someone of his size, to the floor. His mouth never left Gabe’s skin. He made it to Gabe’s stomach, sucking marks into the soft flesh there. Gabe knew other people would be embarrassed by the small belly he had but he had learned to like it.

He whimpered as Sam’s mouth and fingers began working at the button and zipper of his jeans. Sam looked up at him then, face and neck flushed, eyes dark and Gabe nodded.

“Please” he said, his voice coming out cracked.

Permission granted, Sam wasted no time tugging his jeans and boxers down. Gabe lifted his hips as they went past and spread his knees once they were situated around his ankles. Sam slotted himself between Gabe’s legs, his mouth back on Gabe sucking at the sensitive skin between his hip and thigh. One hand came up to wrap around his cock, giving it several strokes with not near enough pressure and just a bit too much friction to do any good . Sam looked up at him again, a small smile on his kiss swollen lips before he took the head into his mouth. He sucked softly, startling another gasp out of Gabe, before pulling off to run his tongue up Gabe’s length. He ran swipes of his tongue over the head, pointing it to tease the slit before using flat swipes to circle the rim. Gabe grunted at the stimulation which was both too much and not enough.

“Come on, Sammy.” He groaned out. He held back the urge to lift his hips, trying to get more contact, but he did run his fingers through Sam’s hair again.

Sam’s eyes slipped closed and his head pressed back into Gabe’s touch. Taking that as a good sign, Gabe tightened his fist, tugging softly at the brunette locks. Sam moaned, mouth poised above Gabe’s cock for a moment before sinking down to envelop him. The hot wet feel of Sam’s mouth was almost too much for him and Gabe had to tamp down the heat rapidly building inside.

“Fuck, Sam” he muttered. Sam’s tongue pressed against the underside of his cock and his head bobbed up and down. His hand came back, encircling the base of his cock, stroking in rhythm with Sam’s mouth. Sam hollowed his cheeks, increasing the pressure and Gabe tightened his fist in Sam’s hair. His resolve was crumbling and he could feel his release steadily approaching, too fast to put it off any longer.

“I’m close, babe. Christ, Sam, your mouth.” He managed to say.

Sam hummed around his cock, before pressing down and taking him all the way in. He swallowed around him and Gabe lost it. He didn’t even have time to speak before his climax was ripping its way through him. His hips came up, body arching off the futon, as he spilled down Sam’s throat. Sam followed his movements, firm hands keeping his hips from going too far.  

Gabe fell back against the futon, panting. Sam pulled off, also breathing hard, and left small kisses on each of his inner thighs. Gabe reached out for him, beckoning him closer. Sam unfolded from his kneeling position long enough to crawl into his lap, his knees bracketing Gabe’s thighs. Gabe reached up to brush his hair out of his face again.

“God you are beautiful.” He said softly.

He pulled Sam down into a kiss, tasting himself on Sam’s tongue this time. He groaned at that and kissed him deeper, his hands gripping Sam’s thighs through denim. Sam made a choked noise low in his throat and canted his hips forward. Gabe watched him open his jeans with deft fingers, pushing them down enough to pull his cock out. He was wet with precome and his hand slid up and down in several short strokes. Gabe bit his lip at the sight of it, heavy and slick. He pushed Sam’s hand out of the way, replacing it with his own. He stroked him fast and hard, betting that he wasn’t up for teasing at this point. Arms draped over Gabe’s shoulders, Sam rutted into his hand, matching his strokes as he moaned, his head falling forward.

“Feel so good, Gabe. Don’t stop.” He panted.

Gabe wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and pulled him down again, slamming their mouths together. He nipped at Sam’s bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth. Sam groaned, hips stuttering. Gabe added a little extra pressure at the top of each stroke, using his thumb to rub across the head of Sam’s cock.

“Gabe, I’m going to-” Sam managed to say before he was coming onto Gabe’s fingers.

His whole body relaxed, slumping forward onto Gabes. They stayed close, Sam’s head on his shoulder, Gabe’s fingers still gripping Sam’s neck, both trying to catch their breath. After a few moments Sam lifted his head, his eyes catching Gabe’s.

“That was ok, right?” Sam said, his eyes searching. Gabe couldn’t tell if he was new at this or just being polite.

“Jesus, Sammy, Yeah. That was perfect.”

Sam blushed a little and smiled. His lips brushed Gabe’s again, softly this time, mouth closed. Small kisses that were somehow all the more intimate for their chastity.

They stayed that way for a while, exchanging soft kisses, hands roaming each other’s skin. Finally Sam stood up and went to the bathroom, returning with a damp washcloth. He wiped them both off before buttoning his jeans and pulling his shirt back on. Gabe did the same, though his actions were languid; He felt tired and sated in a way he hadn’t in ages.

They said their goodbyes, exchanging numbers and making casual plans to see each other again. Gabe really hoped they would. There was something sweet about the guy that he was drawn to. As they reached the door Gabe stopped to face Sam again.

“Hey Sam, before I go-“ Gabe said, trying not to smile, “did you want me to check under your bed or in your closet for you? Wouldn’t want you to get eaten by monsters or anything.” He grinned.

Sam shoved him playfully, smiling. “Shut up! It happens!”


End file.
